This study of the effects of selected endocrine, behavioral, and social factors on sexual functioning of postmenopausal couples is well into the first year of study of long-married couples (25 years). Five couples are well into the study, the sixth is about to begin and the next 6 couples are already being screened. In the second year of this study, a group of recently married couples of the same age and all post-menopausal will be studied with a view to assessing the role of novelty on these major effects. These couples, all married less than 2 years, will be recruited through the county marriage clerk's office. An attempt will be made to obtain 6 couples whose previous marriages were terminated by death of the spouse and 6 couples whose previous marriages were terminated by divorce. Since the original proposal was submitted for this study, we have incorporated the determination of several adrenal androgens on the blood samples obtained from the female partners including dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA), androstenedione (A), and dihydrotestosterone (DHT) in addition to E2, P, and T. We also have developed two separate time-lines to assess social interaction: one between the marital partners and one for other social interactions. Inter-partner interactions are gauged for 14 consecutive days with this instrument at the very beginning and near the end of the overall study while other social interactions are assessed by the appropriate instrument for 14 consecutive days between the 3rd and 4th months of the study. All other assessment will be identical to that used for long-married couples.